Caught in the Darkness
by PandaCooki
Summary: Kagura, convinced by Itachi, decided to look after Sasuke . For what reason, she doesn't know. But the one she loves shows up again, and Sasuke is missing. Will she be able to find Sasuke before the She sees Itachi again? What has she gotten herself into? ((poem style read.))
1. Chapter 1

She remembered seeing him.  
The white fang.  
His white spike locks held up by the hidden leaf headband.  
She remembered the day they had met.  
He was a young boy training alone - and she  
A young girl passing through the forest.  
He had rescued her from a couple of thugs.  
Yet he didn't see her standing within the trees while passing Hidden Mist Village.  
She would drop down, but she didn't know how to face him.  
not after a long time.  
Besides, he was with a group of kids.  
She was only around the age of 20.  
But it didn't matter- she had feelings for him.

"Kakashi-senpai." She said. Her face as red as the bandages strapped around her arms,  
and the outfit she wore.  
Maybe he didn't recognize her.  
"Kagura," His tone was a mixture of shock and delight. A casual and collected vibe from the Jonin.  
"It's been a while."  
Kagura nodded, having bowed in front of the others in mere respect.  
"Indeed, it has, Kakashi-senpai."  
Next to Kakashi was a boy and a girl.  
Both shifting glances at the two.  
"What brings you here?" He asked, maybe having already known the answer.  
"I'm in pursuit of Sasuke." She responded.  
As he expected: Everyone was looking for Sasuke.  
The blonde haired boy stared at her.  
Perhaps he was trying to piece the idea of why she was looking for Sasuke.  
Maybe she wanted to kill him?  
Or Maybe she was in love with him, just like Sakura does?  
The boy's eyes shifted to the girl on the other side of Kakashi.  
At the girl with the pink hair.  
What was she thinking about? He thought. 

"Why?...What do you want with Sasuke?" The boy asked.  
Kagura remembered Sasuke telling her about this one.  
Naruto Uzumaki.  
He had told her,that he felt something when those two laid eyes on each other.  
It made him want to become better than what he was now.  
_"That's nonsense!" _She remembered saying. _" You're strong enough already."_  
She sat the cooked meat down on the table along with two bowls of rice.  
But Sasuke didn't move. He was looking down at the ground.  
His headband covering his eyes.  
_"But I'm still not strong enough to kill him ,aren't I?"_  
She couldn't lie to him.  
Her heart hurts for him.  
For both of them.  
She thought about her promise to Itachi when he was acting _odd.  
Take care of Sasuke. Until the time comes ... You'll see me again.  
Sasuke.. she thought to herself._  
The pain of seeing Everyone gone…  
and to see the blood of your family and friends  
stained on the very close of the one you love the most.  
She closed her eyes and held the boy close to her breasts.  
He could hear her heart racing – and feel a wet spot dripping on to his head.  
He made her cry.  
"Kagura…Stop crying…on my head."  
She stood back at his request, and the boy had left.  
_Itachi…what have you done to me?…to us?  
Why must you put so much pain within him?  
Was this truly what you've wanted from him?  
A boy who lost the will to love and cherish what comes to him.  
You've stripped that will from him and gave him this lustrous hatred.  
_Kagura found herself getting angry.  
When she looked at the table, she had seen that his bowl was gone.  
_I can't fix what you've broken. No matter how hard I try to.  
It's no good.  
_

When Kagura was back in focus. She had seen Kakashi standing over her.  
"You miss them both…"  
She looked away and blushed. But she nodded.  
" I have little to no resource on his location."  
Kakashi grunted and looked over at his team. When he looked back at the girl in front of him.  
He saw that her eyes were glistening.  
The memories of seeing her cry.  
It was too hard to look.  
But a tear streamed down her cheeks and it caused Kakashi to blush.

"What do you think is going on there?" The pink-haired girl asked.  
Naruto shrugged and put his hands over his head.  
"Beats me." He said.  
The three watched as Kakashi-sensei began to panic.  
The woman was crying silently, sniffling as she wept.  
It wasn't long until they had heard him say that the woman was coming with us.

" As of now, we're in search of Gaara." Kakashi says. " we need to be on the lookout for any of the Akatsuki."  
Kagura nodded and followed in pursuit of the team.  
The hopped from branch to branch. Leaving no trace of their last encounter.

It wasn't long until she had met him. The one she was so frustrated with.  
He stood calm and he faced the trees in their direction.  
She remembered those eyes: Those eyes that startled her when they trained together.  
She began to panic as they all leapt down to the ground to confront him.  
No one had said a word to him.  
But she wanted to ask him and his reasons.  
She felt Itachi's glare burning into her like fire to a person.  
It was painful to see him like this.  
To see _Itachi_ like this.  
The one person you were in love with – was no a criminal. 

Yet It didn't matter, because deep inside.  
Kagura still loved him. 

After a short confrontation and planning. Team Kakashi began to attack.  
The battle was beginning.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Kagura watched in amazement.  
Her _ Sharingan _ making her velvety red eyes glow more crimson.  
She had hoped it would protect her from Itachi' _genjutsu.  
_Her Chakara was gone.  
Hopefully he wouldn't even look at her.  
But she was wrong.  
Itachi was coming near.  
His hands to his side and his eyes locked keenly on the girl.  
Kagura's legs felt like water underneath her.  
"Kagura…" He said, while taking a stop and staring into her eyes.  
_He wouldn't hurt me,_ she thought to herself. _Would he?  
_ The look in his eyes showed her answer.  
Her hands shaking as she held her needles to her side.  
Wait- patiently – to strike him.  
" Itachi…why? Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
Itachi didn't reply. 

He was towering over her.  
Taking in the fear and seeing how  
she was still able to see him through the _genjutsu _.  
She looked to her left for Kakashi- and saw that no one was there.  
It was just her- and Itachi.  
Her heart began to race.  
She began to cry out, and –without thinking-  
she reached to skin the other boy with her needle.  
He had caught her hand and gripped her wrist.  
Holding her up to the point that her feet were barely touching the ground. 

"Look at me,Kagura." He finally said. His voice smooth and subtle,  
but it also held authority.  
Like a man from ANBU would.  
"Kagura.."  
It was kinder this time. Sweet – like the boy she used to know.  
But it made her look into his eyes, and she had lost herself. 

Everthing went into a darks shady red, cloud, atmosphere around her.  
Looking down at her hands she saw her wrists shackled and  
her body in a negative state.  
She looked up to see the big red full moon shining above her.  
That moon- was slowly growing closer towards her.  
But as she looked down again at the shackles;  
moving desperately free herself, she saw Itachi crouching over her.  
She turned her head from him and he smirked.  
"To think that you would be interested in seeing me again."  
he said, gently turning her head back to face him.  
He was dark too, like her, he held no color in this redness.  
Only ,His _Sharingan _ was the only color that prevailed.

" I have to thank you. You played a deeper role in this than you think."  
He said, brushing her hair back from her face.  
How long has it been since he had seen her?  
He even remembered when Shusui introduced him to her.  
She was- _is- _beautiful.  
But he refused to let this get to him.  
The job wasn't done and they both knew this.  
"I don't want you in the way for what I am to do."  
She glares at him.  
"What you are to do?! You've done enough!" She snaps.  
Reaching to smack Itachi across his face,  
but stopped due to the shackles that bound her.  
He stretched his legs and stared down at her.  
"Rest easy, Kagura…I don't want you more involved than you already are."  
He said while fading into the red close.  
The bright moon hadgrew closer and closer.  
Making her pass out due to the impact of _Tsukuyomi._

_She can them standing in front of her.  
was this the genjutsu finally warping an illusion within her mind?  
She saw the man she loved the most standing in front of her.  
he wore something different than what she'd seen him in now.  
It was his ANBU gear.  
His weasel mask covering his face as he stood there.  
"I-Itachi?" She managed his name from her mouth.  
But the man said nothing.  
His back was towards her as he took off his mask.  
"Kagura.." He said, with a sweet grin on his face.  
His eyes weren't as intense as she thought they were.  
But she still treaded cautious.  
He stared at her from over his shoulder and watched as she stood up.  
"Where am I?"  
"inside your mind."  
Itachi sounded more focused on something else other than what laid behind him.  
"such a beautiful and open mind. Filled with treasure memories and beautiful thoughts."  
He added.  
"Itachi…I-"  
"you're doing great with Sasuke, he may act like he doesn't care. But he does. He'll protect you, like you would him."  
He placed his hand onto her shoulder and grimaced.  
"But I am not his true mother!"  
Her eyes began to water,  
"Nor am I his blood."  
Itachi was frowning, he looked up at the darkness that surrounded them and saw something.  
it was a crow with bright red eyes lurking at them.  
Almost as instinctly, Itachi held Kagura close to him.  
glaring sharply at the bird, whom perched on its dark limb stalked them cunningly.  
_must he come now?_ He thought while watching the bird stare back at him.  
It was a reminder to him from Madara.  
_

_Giving thanks for what he couldn't do without Itachi.  
_

"Why? Why, did you do this to us?" She asked.  
He looked into her ruby-colored eyes and saw a hideous truth that shook him  
away from her. 

This girl was meant to be dead.  
Itachi was suppose to kill her too.__


End file.
